The Shadow King is a Monster (she swears on her left kidney)
by Jeye
Summary: He originally wanted to make her acquaintance and make casual use of her connections, but scaring her into submission worked too, he guessed. Oneshot


Throughout middle school, she had always heard of Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King.

He ruled from behind the scenes, and could easily destroy your entire being with a few sweet words and a single phonecall. Which was why she avoided him at all costs, even carefully manipulating her grades to always end up in Class B instead of Class A where he always ended up, by using calculations and data from her information sharing network to decide on the grade she would get on every test.

Nanami never realised it, but her fear of Kyoya only grew more extreme as time passed, pushing her brain to the extreme when considering increasingly complex plans to cut off any form of contact for the next few years of school.

In the span of 4 years, Nanami had unknowingly recreated one of the Japanese government's top secret plans for evading unwanted confrontation from a certain country over a particular affair that shall not be named. A truly remarkable feat, though not with the best motivations.

Meanwhile, Kyoya heard about a Nanami Takase, the heir of several companies and even had ties to the royal family in Thailand. She was famous for her information sharing network programs that she built in her free time and also her brilliant mathematics skills. Truly, Takase was a prodigy that would prove extremely useful to him if he could only locate her.

Despite her name being registered in 2B, she was also notorious for her privacy. Her professors and classmates were bound by either friendship, blackmail, or both, to not inform anyone outside her class about her location, contact number, appearance, desk number and any other thing that would help Kyoya to identify her. It was like going to school with someone who didn't even exist.

Seriously, even her records in Japan's Hall of Records could not be accessed by the Ootori Police, a privilege only given to the most high classed people like the Prime Minister, the President and Avril Lavigne.

Kyoya was given a puzzle to crack, and it being challenging only made him more intrigued. Every time Class 2B ended, the people would form a human barrier in the doorways and shut all windows and curtains. During classes, others were not admitted in, and frosted glass windows restricted clear view of its students from the outside. He tried several bribes and even unleashed Tamaki onto the world, but it was for nought, for Nanami Tadase could not be located.

Until, she was pushed into the Host Club by a random stranger elbowing her into the room. Kyoya had nearly given up on her(not really, but he used it as an excuse to explain his stalking to the people around him).

"Hello, ma belle, your very presence makes me swoon to be of service." A charming grin greeted her. Tamaki Suoh, with his blonde hair swaying in the wind, gentle smile deployed, was flirting with Nanami Tadase, of all people.

Nanami knew what she had to do. It was written in every single 301 protocol books that she wrote and kept in her storeroom, all titled "Escape from Anything Associated with Kyoya 101".

She ran away screaming.

Unsurprisingly, host club activities came to a halt for the day.

* * *

Kyoya woke up, while the alarm ring of cries of a thousand suffering souls slowly dying off. Lazily opening his eyes, he instantly turned his hateful glare onto the nearest living being alive. Which would normally be Tamaki or his sister, but this time...

"The power of Kami compels you!" Tadase Nanami cried, waving a cross that he was certain she could not have procured from within his room. If she had done that on a normal day, Kyoya would have tried reassuring her that he was not actually as scary as she thought he was. It was just so unlucky for Tadase to have caught him in a bad mood.

He looked at her with cold dead eyes. "Rawr." His voice emitted a monstrous sound, clearly capable of destroying her.

"Argh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs (which really hurt his ears by the way), and dove out of the room.

Finally peace. Kyoya returned to his belovedcocoon, ready to take a long, sweet nap. Then he felt water being tossed on him, wetting his face, fogging his glasses, crumpling the perfect bedsheets.

Humans usually feel a myriad of emotions, but the Morning Shadow King only knew one. Rage.

"Get out of my room!" He whispered-yelled, making sure to pour as much emotion into his voice while rising from his bed and stalking over to Nanami (who was shivering in her boots), then raising his hand to strike her, but he never did.

For she had fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

The Morning Shadow King slowly returned to his slumber, only to be awoken once more at 2pm (a reasonable hour, he felt), to find a passed out Nanami on the floor with her eyes still open in an expression of pure fear.

Well shit, he realised, as the morning events flashed past his huge and now active brain. He had actions to explain.

* * *

Kyoya typed out whatever he knew about her, after 48 months of finally forcing her into visiting the host club. It was a brief affair, and went a little like this:

A very handsome and charming bespectacled young man by the name of Kyoya Ootori had spotted the existence of the one and only Nanami Tadase, and he opened his mouth to say-

"Yes! Sure! I'll do anything, please don't unleash your devilish hell on my entire being and torture my only living family by playing _Photograph_ on repeat!" Tadase was instantly on her knees, begging for mercy. A small crowd formed around the commotion. Wait, who was she kidding? This was Ouran. A Humongous crowd of over 800 students had gathered to watch the next daily episode of "Nanami Almost Shits Her Pants Over Ootori".

"So, you will come to the Host Club tomorrow?" His glasses shone, and that only served to make Tadase vigorously kowtow to this supernatural demon full of power and hatred that could surely destroy the whole universe.

"Yes, sure, always!"

1 point to Kyoya, he supposed. Though it wasn't fun when the other person didn't score points at all, he thought as he looked at the scoreboard sadly.

Kyoya:Nanami

558:0

Anyways, back to building Nanami's profile from scratch.

He uploaded a secretly taken picture from the club's CCTV onto the Word Document.

It was blurry.

He uploaded another one.

It was also blurry.

Groaning, he ordered Nanami via text to send him a selfie.

It was blurry, and kind of scary since he did not recall that normal smiles were supposed to go that high.

Welp, moving on.

Name: Nanami Tadase

Gender: Female (TBC)

Citizenship: Japanese (TBC)

Age: 17 (TBC)

Fears: Kyoya Ootori

TBC:TBC

Note: Founded at least 4 multi-million dollar companies, all dedicated to programs that were then dedicated to plans which were aimed at escaping Kyoya Ootori's wrath.

It appeared that even after 48 months of constantly being around her, Kyoya still could not get accurate and completely factual information about her.

Was he really that scary?

Apparently so, judging by the text from Haruhi.

 _Kyoya, what did you send her now? She fainted again, and she's all the way on the other side of the world!_

* * *

 **~Owari~**

 **Hope you liked this oneshot I wrote! I suddenly got this idea out of nowhere so I _had_ to write it out quick before I lost motivation to do so. It's pretty raw since I don't have a beta, but do leave me a review or favourite if you enjoyed reading this quick fic~**


End file.
